


Stray Dogs

by originalsadboy



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Tokyo Ghoul, M/M, Romance, lowkey, lowkey the rest I was on crack, ok so maybe more plot than I thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalsadboy/pseuds/originalsadboy
Summary: Seoul has become a cruel and merciless city—a place where vicious creatures called “Ghouls” exist alongside humans. The citizens of this once great metropolis live in constant fear of these bloodthirsty savages, and their thirst for human flesh. However, the greatest threat these Ghouls pose is their dangerous ability to masquerade as humans and blend within society, and their unquenchable thirst for human blood. Libra is a secret organization composed of eccentrics and superhumans, tasked with keeping order in the city and making sure that chaos doesn't spread to the rest of the world.Twelve ordinary young, kinda but not really, adults wonder themselves into a mess of “destiny” of sorts.Long story short, can these immature boys survive their new 'destiny'? Especially with jugging around their new young lives, love, their newfound powers, and most especially their cold-hearted, but perfect ass shaped says some of the boys, squad instructor – Kasper Cerqueira.





	Stray Dogs

Jongdae sighed in what must've been the 18th time today, or 26th, or 34th, or 10394th – he kinda lost track after the eighteen. Jongdae wasn’t very good at numbers, to begin with.

 

It was the middle of the day, on some Thursday or _somethin_ ’, and Jongdae sighed again, because he’d rather be anywhere, then his fucking physics class right now. College was dumb, and he still didn’t really know why he attended. Probably because Yoongi made him.

 

 _Yeht_. That made sense.

 

Everyone is busy doing their own little thing in each corner of the room since the teacher was late, like perusal. Jongdae wasn’t a fan of making unnecessary friendships, so he just sat in the far corner. Fiddling with the stupid piece of paper he had in his hand, debating if he should throw it away right now, or to burn it right when he gets home.

 

Jongdae had gotten yet another one of his,” _secret admirer_ ,” letters, that was waiting for him at this desk, once again. Although, this time it managed to find him right when his squishy bottom sat down in his chair, and he grimaced at the sound of crackling paper - knowing exactly what it was.  

 

At first, he thought it was cute how his “secret admirer,” or whoever the fuck he later found out later happened to be some boy who was a freshman compared to Jongdae who was a junior. The boy has been leaving him small little letters in his shoe locker or in his desk, Jongdae remembering he actually has a class with this guy, for the past two quarters. Jongdae didn’t really mind that much at first until the number of letters began to increase.

 

_**And not in a good way.** _

 

A usual day's worth of letters soon increased to six, then fifteen, then twenty-four, then forty-one and so on. Jongdae wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, but he knew that the myriad amount of letters was getting out of hand. He even found them in the most usual of places that made him how the fuck this guy got to places like that; like his inner jacket pocket, his backpack, his gym locker, and even his Starbucks bag when he goes out to lunch with Chanyeol usually. He dares not find out how the hell they got in there. He felt himself suffocating in the cheap paper on a near hourly basis. He mingled the idea of skipping classes more than he usually does just to avoid the guy.

 

Every one of the letters contained a heartfelt messages of his _undying_ _love_ to Jongdae. The _**willingness**_ to die for him. He thought it was rather sweet at first too (kinda) - like pointing out Jongdae’s flaws, and telling him he's perfect the way he was, and that he always deserved happiness, but it soon increased to something narcissistic that made his skin crawl in abhorrence.

 

Messages of how cute he looked when he _slept_ , how nice and big his house is for someone whom lives _alone_ , how beautiful his older sister who _lived_ all the way in Busan was – a near five hour drive away, how handsome he looked when he got out of the shower, how funny he thought it was how Jongdae couldn't eat spicy food without crying or grimacing in pain, how his left eye twitched every time Chanyeol made an attempt at being “ _funny_ ”, how his voice sounded the best when he sang out his window sill on relaxing, and cool Sunday nights before going to bed – the kind of keen, and passionate attention to detail made him want to throw up in disgust.

 

Jongdae even had to change his phone number several times because he kept getting a number calling him in the middle of the night, to only breathe loudly on the other line before hanging up shortly after when Jongdae keeps insisting the prank caller to reveal themselves. No matter how many times Jongdae screamed threats to leave him alone or else he'd call the cops or so help him, the other line would giggle like a little child being caught red-handed, and the line would go blank.

  
  


“That isn't love, _man_ , you got a stalker on your hands,” concluded Yoongi with that Cheshire smile of his, and a nod of his head.

 

Jongdae is still surprised after all these years, _years of a sadistic and brutal nearly seven-year friendship,_ he hasn't punched that smug grin of Yoongi's _**“beautiful Chinese secret million decade family secret remedy face you can only get from good ol' grandma,**_ ” face.

 

Yoongi just happened to be leaning back against the lad's desk during their late mornings like usual - since they were both loners and couldn't care much to interact with other. Jongdae just hummed in short reply, poking at his lemon bread from Starbucks with a straw. His sister signed him up to be a gold member, so why not shove the free food to your advantage, right? He didn't even feel like eating his shitty bread anymore, feeling- no, knowing, his stalker was staring straight at him through the class door window like he would every day. He literally felt holes being burnt into his head from the intense gaze of the other.

  
  


Yoongi sighed at Jongdae's slight glance, looking up to his stalker; only to stare straight back down in a mere second at his lunch when the slightest at eye contact made between the two, “Just tell the Dean or police or something that he's bothering you, he's gotta stop then.”

  
  


Jongdae chuckled at the suggestion, mindlessly poking at his meal again,” If he can _get into my house_ \- let alone my room, how do you think the Dean could stop it?”

 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, Jongdae always loved playing Mr. Negative Sally.  
  


“Can't you ask Yifan to help you get rid of him? I don't think he'd mind,” Yoongi suggested with a shrug,” he fights with someone at least once a week, anyways. _Oh_! What about Chanyeol?”

 

Yoongi gasped dramatically at yet another 'good' idea,” _Oh wait!_ Better idea, how about Yifan and Chanyeol? **_Ya know?_** Double twin towers openin' a can of whoop-ass on him. He'd definitely fuck off then,” pointed out the boy with the artificially grey hair.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes, “Yeah, that might work, but I don't want to hurt him. He may be a stalker, but he's still a person. I don't want Yifan and Yeol to put his ass in the hospital, or even so the morgue.”

 

“ _Okkkkaaayyy theeeennnnnn~_ ” Yoongi rolled his eyes at Jongdae's naive and artificial kindness, but then again, that's the type of person he naturally was.

 

“ _Oh_! You know, Tae, right? He's a sophomore in the psychical education division, but I've been cool with him since I was like beginning to jack off - _so like 8_ , anyways, I was at his house the other day and he said he's ' _kung-fu assassin_ ' or whatever, and he said his grandpa had this type of poison that could like kill a pe-”

  
  


“I'm not killing him, **Gi**. I don't want blood his on my hands,” hissed Jongdae sending a dirty scowl at Yoongi.

 

Yoongi only hummed in agreement, his eyes drifted off elsewhere before they lit up in mischief and with a twisted smile,” Well, you're about to have blood on your dick because here comes _your_ lover boy~” sang Yoongi, about to leave his seat so Jongdae's stalker could get their lovin' on his so-called best friend, but Jongdae angrily yanked Yoongi back down before the boy could make it anywhere.

 

“ _I swear to god, Yoongi_ ,” Jongdae growled,” If you leave, I'm burning all of your littlest pet shop toys to the ground, while I make Sehun watch in a circle jerk. _Don't. Fucking. Leave_.” he hissed in between his teeth to make sure every syllable was in understanding to the other lad.

 

Yoongi merely whimpered, and nodded in his seat at the thought of the boy's harsh plans, he didn't give two fucks about Sehun, but oh- how his heart shattered at the thought of losing my little pet shoppies.

 

“ _Didn't need to go that far_ ,” whispered Yoongi under his scolding breath.

 

“O-Oh, _hey_ , Jongdae,” started Sungchan, the awkward freshmen who happens to hang out with the _'Pokemon-Is-Real-Club-Bitches'_ , happens to feed rats in the school parking lot because why not, happens to own a fair amount of _“limited edition Barbie collectibles - the ones with the custom dildos in them”_ , and happens to be Jongdae's personal stalker.

  
  


“ **Hi**.” replied Jongdae, much monotone, bite and bitterness in his voice. Yoongi giggled at the sight of his friend's eyes burning shots in Sungchan's head to go the fuck away, but the stalker didn't seem to get the point. He was too busy noticing how Jongdae seemed to forget to brush his hair this morning since one piece stuck out above the rest.

  
  


“Lis-Listen, _uhmm_ , ah, I know this might be late to ask, bu-but my bir-birthday party is tonight and I was wondering if y-you wa-wanted to come?” he asked, nearly choking on every word he said, and Jongdae kind of wish he choked to death on them too, “Of course, Yo-Yoongi can come too.”

  
  


Without hesitation or the slightest bit of consideration for the boy, Jongdae looked him dead in the eye,” **No** , I can't come. Yoongi's grandma died, and I have to go to her funeral today, _sorry_.”

  
  


Yoongi almost shouts out of his seat to scream at the false accusation of his beloved gran-gran, but Jongdae's hidden hand underneath the desk pinched Yoongi's thigh hard enough to shut him up, and nearly breaking the skin. The boy's gaze fell even farther to the floor and his expression had darkened... almost demonically.

  
  


“Oh... _really_?” his voice dropped several pitches lower, his feet beginning to shuffle from side to side out of nervous habit.

 

“I'm sorry for your loss, Yoongi.”

 

“Oh, _what_ \- Oh, _yeah_ , _uh_ \- what a shame, she was old and died. Poor gran-gran, who grandpa gonna kick it with now? You know old people, dropping like flies and shit nowadays, what a lost,” Yoongi replied in his best of 'acting skills'. He glared slightly at Jongdae because he knew how Yoongi felt about lying and his bomb ass grandmother because her mooncakes was life, but it looked like Jongdae could care less at the moment.

 

“Yeah...” Sungchan scratched the back of his neck.

 

“You know if you said yes, you were the only person going, Jongdae. I'm turning twenty-two... My parents are in Hawaii, and I have to the house to myself...”

 

Jongdae nearly felt his heart sink in pity, _**almost**_. Jongdae is what you call, _a sassy cold-hearted bitch_ , sometimes.

 

“ _Well_... take care,” and with that, he walked out of the classroom, only to shortly look like he was walking out of the room – only to circle back and watch Jongdae creepily through the window once again.

  
  


Yoongi gave Jongdae a pleading puppy dog look as soon as the boy left. Jongdae immediately knew what it was, and shook his head in utter protest to the point where it could’ve fallen off.

  
  


“Noooooooo, _fuck_ no, _**Yoongi**_. Don' t you even-”

  
  


“But you have to go, **_Jongdae_**! The kid has no one going to his _fucking_ birthday! Remember that one time in second grade you didn't have anyone on your birthday, _because you told everyone the wrong freakin' date_ , and cried and peed your pants and it was great because your mum recorded it laughing so hard spirte came out of her nose and ear, but besides that point,” Yoongi stopped himself to take a dramatic breath, “How do you think he feels how the _most_ important person in his life won't show up to his most important day ever?”

  
  


“ _ **No**_.”

  
  


“You're cold-hearted,”

  
  


“I'm honest, and rational,” shrugged Jongdae,” Who would want to go to their own stalkers birthday? It's like going to a McDonalds and buying a salad. _You. Just. Don't. Do. That_ ,” growled Jongdae in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into his chair. He swore he could've heard his stalker swoon at the sight.

  
  


“But, _the bright side of the situation,_ maybe you can ask him to stop stalking you as compensation for going to his party? He looks like a rational guy, too, and hey, you can bring me and Chanyeol to go with you. I know Chanyeol has a thing for messing up birthday parties – _I mean_ , I took him to one last week and somehow a car ended up in the koi pond, but he swears it wasn't him, ~~who am I kidding we all knew it was him~~ \- and he knows how to fight if something goes down,” he shrugged,” We'll just go for a legit five minutes to blow the cake and leave, easy peasy,”

  
  


Jongdae gave it the slightest consideration, out of the artificial kindness in his sarcastic heart. Maybe it could work and staying for only awhile didn't sound too bad either, maybe. Just go in, go out, and leave.

 

That sounded like a reasonable thought. He pities sighted before brushing his fringe out of his eyes. Fuck it, he'll just get blackout drunk before he goes, to give him a little bit of liquid courage.

  
  


“ _ **Only**_ if Chanyeol can go,”

  
  


Yoongi did a flip, loop, air chest bump to himself, and a hop. Why was Jongdae friends with him? He doesn't even remember. Pity, maybe? Yoongi was always the odd kid out since they were little, and he's an utter asshole to literally everyone.

 

Yoongi sat back down in his seat when he felt the eyes of other students peer at him from around the room on him,” Oh yeah, and worst case scenario - at least he's not a **Ghoul** , right?”

  
  


“Shut up before I burn that one Mrs. Bubbly, Bubbly, Bunny pet shop thing,”

  
  


“ _Sir, yes, sir_.”

 

 

☽ ☾

 

 

 


End file.
